DESCRIPTION: Funding is requested for a Gordon Conference on the Synapse which will be chaired by Drs. Jackson and Trussel. The meeting will be held in Augus of 1998 and will endeavor to look at the synapse in molecular terms (function of vesicle proteins, SNAREs and transporters), biophysical terms (the microphysiology of Ca in the terminal, determinants of the time course of synaptic responses, rates of vesicle recycling) and in cellular, integrative terms (dendritic integration, synapses in networks). The meeting will be held at Plymouth State College.